


You-!

by sunxion



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Can I Call This Fluff, M/M, kitchen accident, unbeta'd bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunxion/pseuds/sunxion
Summary: Seoho usually doesn’t greet him this nice. Something had probably happened. He sits down on the couch, thinking about the possibilities. As he’s resting, Seoho gave him a sheepish smile, trying to convince him nothing ever happened—but it didn’t work on Geonhak. He’s going to give the benefit of the doubt that Seoho probably just had a great day today. Just as he was about to overthink more, he smelt something burnt.Perfect timing.“What’s this smell?!” Geonhak pretends to be furious, but Seoho knows it’s an exaggeration.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	You-!

It’s currently 4:45 PM, but it seems like the sun is already gone from the sky. Probably because of the heavy rain that’s nearing to fall. The sky is turning blackish-blue as dusk is approaching. Seoho arrived home, with a bus. 

He quickly rinses himself, preparing to make dinner. As he always arrived earlier than his lover, he was tasked to do some _cooking._ Geonhak usually arrives home later than him, two hours later he recalls. 

  
  
  


He brings himself to the kitchen, preparing some ingredients for today’s meal. He’s going to make a new food invention today, cereal egg! He reaches for the cupboard, taking the green onion-flavoured cereal on the counter. And of course, some eggs, salt and pepper. He saw it on the shelf when looking for soap when they went grocery shopping last week. He thought it looked weird so he just bought it to taste it. Geonhak saw what Seoho bought and questioned his choices. Seoho being Seoho, replied with ‘why not’?

  
  


Usually normal people plan out what to do first but, Seoho is Seoho and he just went for it. Whatever happens, happens. He took a pan from the dishwasher and placed it on the stove. He reaches out for the apron hanging next to the fridge and wears it. 

It was black, Geonhak’s favourite colour. Seoho was against choosing black for an apron, as you could see dirty spots easily but he couldn’t refuse those puppy eyes and the _pout._ Damn it, he’s really whipped for Geonhak. 

  
  
  


And then, Seoho started cooking.

\--

  
  


Seoho sets the stove on low heat, with the egg-cereal cooking. Well, Seoho is the type of person who says ‘I'll be slow as long as it's safe’. But he definitely doesn’t _have_ the patience to wait. So, he just setted the stove on high heat, ignoring the consequences. 

  
  
  


He even sang and danced while waiting for the meal to cook. God, what kind of egg takes that long to cook? He even browsed through his phone! Seoho even got the chance to laugh over some cute kitty moments. He smelt something burning, but he doesn’t remember _cooking anything._ And that’s when the chaos happened. He was so distracted by his phone that he didn’t even realize that the stove was on fire! 

Luckily, he knew some basic ‘how to put fire out’ skills from his childhood. Thank God for that. Unfortunately, he doesn’t know how to make the black color disappear. So, he just left it like that. He’s just going to hide in his bedroom _—_ their bedroom and hide in the sheets. Geonhak wouldn’t be mad, right?

  
  
  


\----------------

  
  
  
  


Time skipped so fast, probably because he was playing games on his phone. He was once again, distracted and had forgotten what had happened. 

  
  


His thoughts were quickly silenced when he heard the front door unlocking. What time is it, did he waste that much time?! He looks at the clock, it’s 7 PM.

  
  


I’m home!” shouted someone from the living room. Then, the sound of the door closing, bags ruffling. What the hell, he didn’t even get a chance to recollect himself. Seoho quickly rushes to greet them from the bedroom.

  
  


“Hi, Geonhak!” Seoho smiles, too pleasantly, making Geonhak confused. 

  
  


Seoho usually doesn’t greet him this _nice._ Something had probably happened. He sits down on the couch, thinking about the possibilities. As he’s resting, Seoho gave him a sheepish smile, _trying_ to convince him nothing ever happened _—_ but it didn’t work on Geonhak. He’s going to give the benefit of the doubt that Seoho probably just had a great day today. Just as he was about to overthink more, he smelt something _burnt._ Perfect timing.

  
  


_“_ What’s this smell?!” Geonhak pretends to be furious, but Seoho knows it’s an exaggeration.

  
  


They are both tired, both had work in the morning. So Geonhak kind of doesn’t blame Seoho for the mess. Seoho returns home a bit earlier than him, and that gives Seoho some time to prepare dinner. 

  
  


Well, the problem is, Seoho isn’t very good at cooking _and_ acting.

  
  


Once, he had cooked rice manually, as they didn’t have a rice cooker back then- exploded! It definitely took time to clean the mess. Seoho even tried to _act_ as if there were no mess to clean to begin with in the kitchen, but his acting career was non-existent. Geonhak needs to know what happened in the kitchen. If he doesn't, what kind of abomination is waiting for him tomorrow?

  
  


Geonhak took off his jacket and got up from the couch, heading towards the kitchen. Seoho tried to keep him off from going there but he was curious. When he reached the kitchen, his eyes turned wide seeing the tragedy in front of him.

  
  
  


The walls near the stove were tinted black!

  
  
  


He almost had a heart attack, this never had happened before. What kind of crazy food mix was Seoho inventing?!

  
  
  


Geonhak looks at his spouse, and says while sighing. “You didn’t even clean up after yourself,” He continues, “what is the one thing I told you not to do?”

  
  


Seoho pulls Geonhak in a tight hug, making their noses touch. Geonhak quickly found a way to attach his arms to Seoho’s waist, while Seoho cups his cheeks. Geonhak knows that this is a strategy of Seoho to make him less mad. And it works.

  
  


“Burn the house down..” Seoho smiled, he could probably make the sun lose its job, Geonhak thinks. His bright contagious smile had already won his heart, gosh. What does he want more, his soul?  
  


“And what did you _do_?” 

  
  
  
  


“I made dinner,” Seoho replied, with no regret in his voice at all. Was this done just to piss Geonhak off? 

  
  
  


“I don’t think I remember dinner looking like this,” Geonhak chuckled, as he pulled away, arms still on Seoho’s waist. He continued, “I think I’ll just buy the food from the office and bring it home instead”

  
  
  


Hearing this, Seoho’s ears were bright red. “Do you not trust me anymore?” Seoho stared deeply in Geonhak’s eyes, with a faint red in his face. 

  
  
  


Geonhak threw a fit of laughter as he pulled away from their embrace. He calmed down himself and replied,

  
  
  


“No, I just wanted to avoid this from happening again, the messes you do when you mess your cooking is always extraordinary. I don’t even know if you purposely did it or on accident”

  
  
  


Seoho smacked Geonhak out of embarrassment, he knew he couldn’t cook but if he was someone else, he would agree that the messes he makes are definitely _extraordinary._ What is also extraordinary is that Geonhak is letting him go away with it. This doesn’t usually happen, Geonhak would get mad and force him to clean up. 

  
  
  


“By the way, you smell. Go and shower” Seoho remarks, as he pretends to pinch his nose to block the smell.

  
  
  


This definitely didn’t stop Geonhak from hugging him as tightly as he could while giving smooches on his face.

  
  
  
  


“Stop it, you-!”

**Author's Note:**

> its a suprise you reached until the end, obviously i cant write so- also i cant tag bc im still new, are you proud that im posting my first work on public 🥺 👉👈


End file.
